Close Enough
by Kudo Yuichi
Summary: Dazai Osamu's sister has a daughter that will soon become his responsibility. What is it with Dazai's family? or rather.. Yuichi's family? Spinning around this words won't get you the answers. You need to be close enough between this family...
1. The First Time I met Him

**The First Time I met Him**

"Don't wonder off too far, okay, Yuuna?" A 24 year old woman said to the little girl with white hair which was neatly tied up with a red ribbon. Some of her hair fall to the sides of her little face making her look beautiful and cute. She wears a long sleeve white shirt with brown rims. She also wears a brown short cape with black ribbon, along with a black long skirt with white lace, white stockings and black simple shoes for girls.

"Yes, Okaasan! Bye!" Yuuna, the little girl with red eyes that she inherited from her mother said while waving to her mother then ran outside to meet up with her friends.

Yuuna is currently 4 years old and she already memorized some of the streets near her home so she can play outside by herself. Her friends are all boys. So they are going to play some dodge ball game.

"Oi, Yuichi! Hurry up!" one of the boys that stand near her house called out.

"Coming!" Yuuna replied. "I told you to just call me Yuuna." She said while half-heartedly punched the boy's shoulder lightly.

"Nah. You're a girl. It's better just to call you your surname. It's a proper thing to do. Oh, and my dad said that." The boy said while walking to meet the other boys. Yuuna following behind while grumbling to herself.

Yuichi Yuuna is her name.

"Yoo everyone! All's here?" Minoru said, the boy who was earlier with Yuuna. They were already on their meeting spot, not far from their houses.

The other boy replied, "Yeah. We're just waiting for you two slow pokes to show up." He teased.

"It's not my fault. Her legs are too short to walk faster than that." Minoru replied, while Yuuna frowned. She is the youngest of the group, but 2 of them are the same age as her and the others just 1 or 2 years older than her. And her legs aren't that short either!

"I'm not short!" Yuuna exclaimed while they kept walking to the place where they decided to play dodge ball.

"Yes, you are." Minoru replied.

"No, I'm not!"

"Lighten up you two. We're here!" one of the boys said.

The place is a medium size of field which was located near the docks. In fact, if they peer down to the side of the field, there's the docks already. None of them really mind to play here. But one thing is bothering Yuuna.

"Hey.. did we went too far from our houses?" Yuuna asked. A hint of fear was creeping in her voice.

"A little. It's not too far. Don't worry. I remember the way back." Minoru said calmly while ruffling her hair. Seeming to know that Yuuna was anxious.

Yuuna frowned again and swatted his hand away. She mumbled an 'okay' and they all ready to play dodge ball.

Meanwhile...

18 year old Dazai Osamu, one of the executives in Port Mafia, was walking around the port when suddenly, one of his subordinates was hit by a ball at his head. He was hit pretty hard which made him stumble a little. But otherwise he's okay.

Dazai took the ball into his hand. His subordinates thought that it was an attack. (Can't really blame them when you have so many enemies around). But Dazai knew better. Just like what he thought, a group of kids peer down from the field above. But what he didn't really expect was meeting her..

"Sorry! Our ball got away! Can we get it back, please?" Mamoru said from the field. Dazai look at them and spotted the little girl.

"Sure." He said, but he didn't do anything. Instead, he just stand there while holding the ball. The kids were confused.

"ehm.. can you throw it up here? We can catch it." Kouta said.

"Oh.. sorry, but I can't throw the ball. My arms are a little bit hurt when I used them to throw something. Can one of you get down here and get it instead?" Dazai lied and have a hunch of who is going to get the ball.

"I'm afraid of heights.." Mamoru said fearfully.

"The climb down is too steep.. I don't think any of us can do it.." Kouta added.

"I'll do it!" Yuuna said while quickly climbing down without waiting for the others' answer. She went down quickly but surely while standing on the narrow passage to go down.

"Yuuna wait!" Minoru tried to stop her. But Yuuna ignored him and concentrating on the task in hand.

Dazai watched the little girl carefully. When she was almost at the bottom, she was slipped. Well, that's what others thought. While Dazai saw the whole thing.

'Her leg went into the shadow..' Dazai saw it for himself. For a mere second, her foot went a little into the shadow. But she quickly covered it like she was slipped. 'A gifted one..'

"I'm here! Can I get our ball back please, Ojisan?" Yuuna asked nicely when she went near Dazai. Her face said it all. She was hiding something.

Dazai smiled slightly at her attempt, but he also smiled because of another thing. "Here you go." He gave her the ball back. "Say, what is your name, little girl?"

Yuuna seems hesitant and said, "Okaasan said I should not give my name to any strangers.." she said, but seemed a little guilty about it since the man already gave them their ball back.

"Is that so?.." Dazai said but smiled. "Your mother taught you well."

Yuuna smiled slightly at that, but she was interrupted when her friends called her. "Oi! Yuichi! Come back up! We need to go home soon!" Minoru said.

Yuuna was immediately frowned and yelled back. "I told you, call me Yuuna! I don't like being call Yuichi!"

"Doesn't matter!" Minoru said.

Yuuna grumbled, but bowed a little at Dazai before saying, "Thank you so much, Ojisan!" then went back up while climbing slowly but surely to the top. She already throw the ball to her friends so she won't need to hold it.

"Ready to go home?" Minoru asked her. Yuuna nodded when she reached the top. The other kids already went home when their family came to get them. Leaving behind Minoru and Yuuna alone.

But suddenly, a car parked near the field. The driver went out and said, "Young Master, it's time to go home." He said and bowed a little at Minoru. Minoru live with a rich family, but he never proud of it because he didn't feel he belong there. After all.., he is just an orphan..

"Be right there, Fukujima-san." Minoru replied. But Yuuna pushed him to the direction of the car. "Yuuna?"

Yuuna smiled slightly and said, "Just go home. Your family is waiting for you."

Minoru seemed uncomfortable about that though, "But who'll take you home?" Not that Fukujima doesn't want to drive her home, but Minoru's family are a bit tight about friends' rules, and they don't really like Yuichi's family. An old grudge between their late grandfathers as far as they know.

"I'll be fine. I can take it from here." Yuuna grinned. Minoru seemed unconvinced, but Fukujima is already waiting for him, and so does his parents. "I'll see you later."

"Bye bye!" Yuuna said, still grinning. Minoru waved from the window and then they drove away. When they were far enough, Yuuna sighed sadly to herself. She didn't really know how to get home from here. She never went out this far before. Not without a guardian or a friend.

"I see you need some help."

Yuuna turned around to the familiar voice and found Dazai standing right there.

Yuuna wiped her eyes with her sleeve and denied it. "I'm not."

Dazai wasn't that amused, but he really appreciate her attempt to stay strong in front of a 'stranger'. "Don't worry, I can take you home. Hold my hand."

Yuuna seemed skeptical, but she doesn't have many choice. So she grabbed his hand with her own little one and they both start walking to the direction of her house.

When they both finally reached Yuuna's house, Yuuna was too relieved to be suspicious about how this 'Ojisan' can find her home without her telling him. As soon as the bell rang, Yuuna's mother, Yuuki, went out and embraced her daughter. "Oh Yuuna.. where have you been? I thought you were lost. It's late already."

"She is." Dazai said while Yuuna looked sheepish. Yuuki studied her daughter for a while and the man before sighing. "Go on inside, Yuuna. We'll talk about this later."

Yuuna nodded and waved Dazai a good bye. "Bye, Ojisan! And thank you!" before went back inside.

Yuuki waited until her daughter's footsteps was unheard before turning back to the man. "It's been a while since I last saw you. How do you do?"

Dazai smiled slightly and said, "As good as I can be while being alive. How about you, Oneesan? You seem a little bit thinner." He said with a hint of concern in his voice.

But Yuuki waved that comment off, "I'm fine. As fine as I can be. Anyway, judging from Yuuna's interaction with you, she didn't recognize you."

Dazai chuckled, "I'll be more surprised if she did. She never saw my face before. She only knew my name and my voice. But it seems she didn't really remember my voice either."

Yuuki smiled slightly, "Yes.. it's been a while since you last called her. So, want to fill me in about how you met her earlier?"

Dazai smiled, "She was playing with a ball with her friends at the field near the docks. The ball hit one of my subordinates and I tricked them to come down and get it. So she did and retrieved it. I remember her younger photos, she hardly changed. And I got the confirmation when her friends started calling her name and surname. Wasn't that hard to put it all out together."

"And then her friends went home leaving her alone and you decided to bring her back? Thank you for your assistance, Osamu-kun." Yuuki smiled to her younger brother.

Dazai smiled back. "Not a problem. I enjoy my little time with her."

Yuuki sighed at that. "You'll have to visit her sooner or later. I have a feeling you will be reunited with her soon enough."

"Do prevent from thinking so, Oneesan. For you know my line of job is not safe for her to be around me." Dazai replied with a hint of warning in his voice. Yuuki glanced at her brother.

"I don't know, Osamu-kun. For you know my hunch is just as good as you."

"Then let's hope it's for the best."

Yuuki smiled. She and her little brother have so many resemblance with each other, especially their dark wavy hair. The only differences are her hair is long to her waist and her eyes are red. "Let's."

"Then I'll be taking my leave for now. Take care." Dazai said while turning his heels around to take his leave.

"Take care." Yuuki replied and then went back inside the house.

Dazai smiled and with a hint of amusement, he already knew who that girl was in the very beginning since he saw her.

Yuichi Yuuna, a daughter from Yuichi Yuuki and Yuichi Youhei.

And the niece of Dazai Osamu.


	2. A Sibling Story

**A Sibling Story**

Flashback,

9 years ago, when Yuuki was 15 years old and Dazai was 9 years old. Their parents decided to divorce...

"Are we going to be separate, Oneesan?" Dazai Osamu asked. He and his sister were currently outside their parent's room and listen to everything. Both were smart and knew some events ahead if they put all the pieces together.

"I.." both children winced when they heard a sound of glass shattered. Yuuki sighed at that and said, "I don't know, Osamu-kun.."

Dazai can only huffed, "You do know. You have hunch like me, so you do know how this is going to turn out for us.." he pouted a little. Yuuki kneeled on his level and hug him.

"Oneesan?" Dazai asked. He felt guilty for saying that. He can feel his sister trembles and afraid to let him go, as if he's going to disappear if she did.

"I.. It might have been selfish for me, but I don't want to be separate from you.." Yuuki said, still embracing her little brother.

Dazai returned the hug while saying, "No.. it's not.. I want to stay with you too.."

Both Dazai children have an unbrokenable bond that they shared with each other. They protect each other. They comfort each other. They almost do everything together. And to be honest, this 'going to be' divorce thing, scared them.

But before any of them say anything, the door of their parents' room were opened, and their father went out.

"Yuuki. Go and pack your things. We're getting out of this house." He said with a bag on his side. He already ready to leave. And he's taking his oldest with him.

"Y-Yes.. Otousan.." Yuuki said while getting up. None of the two children dare to disobey their father's words. He's very strict but didn't abused them. It's just his presence that makes him scary to his children.

"W-Wait.. do you really have to go?" Dazai said, still grabbing his sister's arm. Their father turn to him and said, "You're staying here with your mother, Osamu. Or rather.. Dazai-kun."

"Wait.. what?" Yuuki asked, confused while standing up towards her father.

"You and I are no longer Dazai. From now on, my name is Yuichi Shikichi, my birth name. While you, my dear, your name is going to be Yuichi Yuuki from now on." Their father said.

That almost took a blow to both siblings. They knew this is going to happen. But to hear it for real.. that was a whole new different level.

Yuuki have no other choice but to pack her things immediately. Dazai was waiting on her doorway, watching her.

When Yuuki and their father ready to leave, their mother didn't seek out to say a good bye. She already pulled Yuuki aside to embraced her for the last time and telling her to take care of herself. But the one who take them outside was only Dazai Osamu himself.

"Osamu-kun.." Yuuki started.

"Oneesan.." Dazai can only said. Yuuki kneeled herself to his level and embraced him for maybe the last time. But before they let go, Yuuki whispered to him, "Please take care of yourself. Call me whenever you can, then we can meet again someday. Or maybe contact with each other. I'm not going to let this divorce separate us. Ever." She said with full determine.

Dazai smiled slightly and tighten his hold on his sister, "I know. We'll always keep in touch with each other. Nothing can separate us, except death itself. You have to take care of yourself, Oneesan. You always tend to do something reckless." He warned his sister.

Yuuki has to chuckled at that and ruffled his hair. "It's not your job to worry about me when I'm the oldest. Besides, if it concerns you, I will do anything for you to be safe."

Dazai's face was serious when he said, "I mean it, Oneesan. Even though you're the oldest, I worry about you. And if it concerns you, I will be there for you too."

Both letting go of each other, before Yuuki said, "Thank you, Osamu-kun. Sayonara.. for now.."

She ruffled his hair for the last time before setting off with her father. Dazai stand on the gateway until they were gone from his sight before saying, "Sayonara, Oneesan.. for now.."

After 2 months, they decided to meet again. Yuuki has moved out of the town to live with her father. They went to a park to meet up there, without the presence of their parents.

"How are you, Osamu-kun?" Yuuki smiled after finally seeing her brother again. In return, Dazai smiled back and said, "I'm fine as I can be when I'm alive. How about you?"

"I'm fine too. As fine as I can be."

They always have this banter when meeting with each other. Not once their parents questioned them. They were far too busy to realized.

When Yuuki was 18 and Dazai was 12, they meet up again at their usual place at the park. But when Dazai saw Yuuki, something was off.

"Oneesan? You alright?" Dazai asked, seeing his sister pale face and slightly panting. But from a slight glance, he knew that his sister tried to hide it from him.

"Hmm? What do you mean? I.. I'm fine, as fine as I can be." But Yuuki can't cover her slight panting and light cough. She went to sit down at their usual bench, but Dazai stay up and immediately put his hand on her forehead. Yuuki didn't bother to shoved him away. She was already busted after all.

"You're sick." Dazai deadpanned. Yuuki slightly chuckled at his voice, but Dazai was serious. "It's not funny. What are you doing outside when you should be in bed already?"

"There's nothing I can hide from you huh? You always figure it out.. I'm here to meet you of course." Yuuki said, panting a little from the cold she was having.

"You really need to take care of yourselves, Oneesan.. You always like this. You don't need to force it if you can't make it. I'll understand." Dazai said while wrapping his sister with his coat.

Yuuki muttered a thank you before closing her eyes while saying, "I just.. wanted to meet you.. and see if you're okay... I heard that Okaasan was kicked out of her job.. I come to deliver you some money.."

Dazai was confused, "Money? Where did you get it?"

Yuuki have to chuckled at that. "From my part time job of course. Otousan was too proud to even lend some money to Okaasan. So I thought I should help by getting a job myself."

"Otousan let you have a job?" Dazai asked while receiving the money from his sister.

"No.. I'm not working for him. I worked at Armed Detective Agency. It's a place where I can work and use my ability aswell." Yuuki said. Dazai knew he and his sister have the same 'gift' or ability. But his sister have another ability which make her has double ability.

"You're using your katanas again?" Dazai asked.

"Yeah, if I have to. But usually I simply just do some basic combats." Yuuki said. Her ability are 'No longer human' the same as Dazai's, and 'Two ways of blade' which allows her to keep her blade weapons such as katana, in her sleeves. So the blades were store in the dimension of her clothing. So she doesn't need to carry her weapon around. She only need to think about it and the weapon will slide out itself from her sleeves.

"Do be careful. I heard about this agency. They sometimes do dangerous jobs because of their gifted nature." Dazai said.

"Yeah.. don't mind about me. I'm more worried about you." She said when Dazai wrapped his coat around her a little more tighter. "If there's anyway I can help, I will, Osamu-kun."

Dazai shrugged and said, "There's no need. I guess this money you gave us are already enough help. You have to be careful though, I'm not sure Otousan will be happy if he knew you lend us some money." He warned her. But this time, Yuuki shrugged it off and said, "No one can prevent me from helping you. Not even Otousan."

"Not on my watch, Yuuki."

Yuuki's eyes widened and immediately standing up, dropping Dazai's coat in process. There, behind Dazai, their father was standing there with narrowed eyes. "I knew something was off when you left today. And my suspicion was right. You're sick. You shouldn't be out here alone."

"I just want to meet Osamu-kun for a while." Yuuki said. Their parents never restricted them from meeting with each other, but this one was off.

"You lend him your money to help out.." their father said. But there's no bite in his words.

"Yes. It's the money I earned by myself. I can use it for whatever I want it to be use for." Yuuki tensed when her father turned to her brother. Her father's gaze was strict and held no room for arguments in there.

"For now your sister has helped you. But in the future, search for your own money. Tell that to your mother." He said then put his hand on Yuuki's shoulder to lead her home. "We're going home."

Yuuki hopelessly left her brother alone and let her father guide her to his car. She felt bad leaving her brother alone to fend for himself, because she had a feeling it will be a long time before she allow to go outside by herselfs again.

Dazai watched them go. He knew his father didn't want to have any connection with his mother again, including lending some money. He will never care if they died on the streets, as long as he didn't have any contact with the Dazai's family ever again.

Dazai felt the same hunch as his sister and he saw the apologetic look on his sister's face. He didn't mind starving, as long as his sister was safe. Besides, he's going to search for a job himself. A job that's going to help him with his money problem.

When Dazai was 13 and his sister was 19, their mother died. Yuuki was not allowed to go to her funeral. He even go as far to lock her in her room, to prevent her from running away. But she managed to sent some money to her brother when she heard that her father didn't want to have any connection with the Dazai. Including not caring for her brother needs.

There are times when Yuuki can help her brother with money problem, but Dazai assured her that he will get it under cover. And he sent her back her money because he knew that she's going to get marry when she's 20 years old, with a man, Nakahara Youhei.

Dazai had met him once or twice and knew that he's a nice man. If not.. well, Dazai has his own ways how to deal with it.

When Dazai was 14 and his sister was 20, he attend to her wedding ceremony. But what he treasures the most was not that time. It was the time when he got a call from his sister.

"Osamu-kun? Guess what." Yuuki had onced call him on the phone.

"What?" Dazai asked, but guessing from her sister's voice, he had his guessings.

"You're now an uncle! Come and see her if you can spare some time. I'll send you the location of the hospital." Yuuki said happily. Well that took him off-guard.

"I thought you were just going to announce that you're pregnant.. I didn't know that you already gave birth.." Dazai deadpanned on the phone. Yuuki chuckled at his tone.

"Sorry about that, I just want to give you a surprise that's all."

Dazai then made it to the hospital and saw his niece for the first time.

"Come and see your niece, Osamu-kun. Her name is Yuichi Yuuna." Yuuki smiled while holding her daughter. Dazai look at his niece and immediately knew that she has her mother's face, but her father's hair. His niece has straight white hair.

"Want to hold her?" Yuuki asked.

Dazai was bewildered. "Is-Is it okay? I mean.."

Yuuki chuckled, "It's fine. You are my brother after all."

Dazai then carefully took his niece from his sister's arm and hold her. And for the first time, he realized that his niece has his sister's eyes.

"Oh my.. she's opening her eyes for the first time to you." Yuuki smiled widely even though she was tired.

"First time? You mean, I'm the first person she saw?" Dazai asked. Yuuki nodded in confirmation. Dazai had to smiled at that.

"Not fair though. I'm her mother.. how come you're the first person she saw." Yuuki pouted when she saw her daughter fell asleep again.

Dazai chuckled, "I guess she likes me more then."

Yuuki rolled her eyes but chuckled aswell, "Sure she is. You are her uncle."


	3. Phone Calls

**Phone Calls**

22 year old Yuuki and Youhei, along with their daughter, Yuuna, still live with Shikichi, Yuuki's father. He was strict with his children, and now, he was very strict with his 2 year old granddaughter.

It's already been a year since Dazai joined the Port Mafia. His sister knew it even though he didn't tell her. But Yuuki never judge his decision. She just simply ask him to stay safe and take care of himself.

When both of them have some spare time, they will call each other but never meet up again, since both of their organizations are enemy to each other. In those times, Dazai usually talked with his niece. He saw her photos that Yuuki sent him to see, but Yuuna herself never knew what Dazai looks like and Dazai prefer it that way, so Yuuna is safe.

So in this particular day, Yuuki managed to call Dazai on the phone and was talking to him, when suddenly a slap was heard and a child's cry follow. Yuuki winced at that, but Dazai was slightly confused, though he has his own guesses.

"Oneesan, what's that sound?" he asked. Yuuki noticed that her brother's voice has turned into a solemn one. She can only sighed and said, "Otousan was very strict with Yuuna.. he will slap her hand with a ruler if he didn't like her attitude or behaviour. I already told him to stop that, but he will never listen, not until we're getting out of this house-"

Before Yuuki finished her words, Yuuna went into her room with red puffy eyes from crying in pain. She was sniffling when she saw her mother, and Yuuki's heart broke into pieces when she saw her daughter's hurt face.

"oh Yuuna.." Yuuki hold her one hand out while the other still holding the phone to her ear. Yuuna went to her mother and accepted the hug. Through hiccups and sniffles, Yuuna managed to explain, "I didn't mean to broke that glass, Okaasan.. honest.."

"Shh.. that's okay.. it was just an accident.." Yuuki comforted while patting her back and caressed it.

"But Jiisan was mad at me and slapped my hand with that iron ruller, Okaasan.. that hurts so much.." Yuuna hiccuped and sniffling trying to get her tears on hold, but it seems she was going to fail miserably if Yuuki didn't do something.

"You do need to be more careful around breakable things, Yuuna. But Jiisan was too exaggerated it. It wasn't right to hit you like that.." Yuuki said. Dazai heard everything from the other side of the phone. He never likes the way his father discipline his grandchild. Right to Yuuki's words, he was too exaggerated it. There's no need to hit a 2 year old child with an iron ruler on her hand for something like a broken glass.

"Oneesan, put me on with Yuuna please." He said quietly, but Yuuki still managed to heard him. Yuuki silently nodded and said to Yuuna, "Yuuna, I think this could cheer you up." She said with a slight smile. Yuuna was confused, but when Yuuki gave her the phone and she put it on her ear, she smiled widely when she heard the familiar voice from the other side of the phone.

"My lovely Yuunaaa!" Dazai exclaimed happily.

"Ojichan! It's you! It's really you!" Yuuna said excitedly. Yuuki can only smile hearing they converse with each other. Dazai always managed to cheer up Yuuna, no matter how sad and gloomy she is, and Yuuna was a big fan of her uncle. Well, she loves both of her 'uncles', but that's another story for another time. Besides, both of her uncles don't like each other, and they can only put up with each other if it concerns Yuuna.

"Of course it's me, how're you doing?" Dazai said.

Yuuna immediately felt gloom, but covered it up while saying, "I'm..fine.. How about you, Ojichan?"

"You haven't answer my question yet, Yuuna. How're you doing?" Dazai said with a hint of seriousness in it. Yuuna's lip trembled. She knew she can't lie to her uncle. He was too good for that. So she honestly said, "Not very good.."

Yuuki's eyes softened when she heard her daughter confessed it to her uncle. It was good for Yuuna to do that and Dazai could help her.

"What's wrong?" Dazai asked softly.

Yuuna was silent for a while before saying, "Jiisan hit me with the ruler... My hand hurts.. but it's my fault for breaking the glass.."

"Yuuna, listen to me." Dazai said to get her full attention. "You do need to be more careful. But, your Jiisan was also wrong for hitting you just because of that. So it's not entirely your fault." He explained softly.

"It's not?" Yuuna asked for assurance.

"Nope. Say, how is your okaasan doing?" Dazai asked quietly. Yuuna got the message and immediately whispered, "Okaasan is doing good, Ojisan. But okaasan said that her head was a little hurt this morning."

"Thank you, Yuuna. You are my very reliable informant." Dazai said, smiling at the other side of the phone. Both had a thing between them where Dazai started to ask Yuuki's condition if she sounded off. Yuuki never told him the truth but her daughter is. Both of them keep this a secret between the two of them, but Yuuki has her own suspicion when her daughter start whispering.

In return, Yuuna happily said, "You're welcome, Ojichan!"

They talked for a few more minutes before Dazai asked her to give the phone back to her mother so he can talk to her for a while. Yuuna gave the phone back and happily skipped out of the room while saying, "Talk with you soon, Ojichan! Bye bye!"

"Bye bye, Yuuna!" Dazai said happily through the speaker of the phone.

When Yuuna's footsteps were unheard anymore, Dazai immediately turn serious. "You're sick and you didn't even go to rest?"

Yuuki wasn't surprised when he stated it. She saw her daughter took a peek into her room this morning and knew that her daughter had heard her about having a headache, and with Yuuna whispering to Dazai a few minutes ago, she have her guesses about how he knows it.

She can only sighed when she replied, "It was just a light headache, Osamu-kun. Nothing to worry about."

"You won't mumble anything in the morning if your head didn't hurt that much." He stated.

Yuuki sighed again and said, "Since when my daughter become your little spy?" she asked with some amusement in it.

Dazai smirked on the other side of the phone and said, "I have my ways."

"Sure you do."

"Seriously. Get some rest, Oneesan. You've been working so hard lately." He said with a hint of concerned in it, which he stated so clearly.

Yuuki sighed again when saying, "You know I work hard so me and my husband can afford a house at Yokohama." They wanted a house there so they can be closer to their only left relatives, and they also wanted to be free from Shikichi strict rules.

"I know. But you work too hard." He said.

"Says the one who has a bunch of works himself." Yuuki retorted half-heartedly.

Dazai faking his voice and exaggerated it by saying, "Oneesan! I didn't know you would accuse me to such things!"

Yuuki sighed in fond exasperation and said, "Yes, yes. You are the one and only person that can avoid the fact by saying that."

Dazai smirked again, "You know, you are one person that I know who was very stubborn about things like keeping yourselves healthy. You can make someone stay healthy and safe but you can only do otherwise to yourselfs. Care to explain, my dear sister?" he turn solemn again.

"If I say 'I don't know what are you talking about'?" Yuuki challenged him a bit.

"Then you know I have eyes everywhere. I know how much you hate it if someone looking after you 24/7." He smirked.

Yuuki can only sighed fondly and said, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides, I still want to live. Unlike you, who was trying to commit suicide but never can to accomplish it." She teased him a little.

Dazai, exaggerated his voice and faking his hurt voice. "Oneesan! I can't believe you accused me and mocked me for such things!"

Yuuki can only chuckled at that and said, "Yes, yes. Take care, Osamu-kun. I need to do some report now, and before you ask, I didn't have any mission today. So after I finish my report, I'll rest. There, happy?"

"Very much, my dear Oneesan. Take care, and I mean it." Dazai turned serious again, before closing the phone call.

Those kind of phone calls used to happened when Yuuna was a year old until she was 3 years old. What happen after she was above 3? Well, you have to keep reading my readers, or you will never be close enough to what happened between Dazai's and Yuichi's family...


	4. 2 Days with Nakahara Chuuya

**2 Days with Nakahara Chuuya**

Ever since Yuuki's father passed away when Yuuna was 3 years old, Yuichi's family already live in their own house at Yokohama so they can live closer to their only left living family.

For this particular day, her mother has been on a work trip for a week, and it has only been day 5 when her father's cellphone rang and he was also called for a work trip or rather, a mission from Special Ability Department, the place where he works for.

"Are you sure it can't be delay for about.. I don't know, 2 days maybe? No? Okay.. Alright alright I'll be there as soon as I can. Yes, I know it's an emergency but let me solve my urgent matter first." Yuichi Youhei said on the phone while his daughter, Yuuna, was standing there near his legs, clutching his trousers in her little hand.

Youhei can only sighed. He has to go to work for a mission, but no one is going to look after Yuuna if he goes. Usually someone at the Armed Detective Agency can look after her if Yuuki was on a mission and she brought Yuuna along to the office. But everyone at the Agency was gone for that work trip. He can't request their help.

Youhei think of Dazai, his brother-in-law, but if he remembered correctly, Yuuki also said that Dazai was out of the town for work. Youhei sighed again and scratched his head in attempt to think of some way out.

And as fast as he got the problem, he got the solution. He snapped his fingers which he usually do if he gets a good idea and turn to his little daughter who was looking at him in pure confusement.

"Yuuna, how about if we go visit one of your uncles for now?" he grinned. Yuuna tilted her head in confusement but didn't ask. Her father can be serious and weird just like her uncle, Dazai did. So she was used to it.

As soon as they off, they both already standing at the door of one of the apartments' room. Yuuna didn't know whose house is this, but Youhei knew that much. He also knew that the person who's living in this house is on his day off and won't resist his request.

He rang the bell once, and as soon as he did, the door was opened to reveal a shorter light brown or rather orange haired man or teenager. He looks grumpy to be interrupted on his day off, and by the looks of it, he was not a morning person.

"Ah Chuuya! Can you help me out for a while please?" Youhei said with his cheery face. Much like Dazai's cheery face. He and Dazai may not be related by blood, but they can be similiar to a certain degree which makes everyone thinks that they blood related. Yuuki sometimes has to shook her head at this when they show some similiarity that even she didn't even know how they can be so similiar. But they don't dwell on it too much and just let it that way.

"Hee? What kind of help?" Chuuya asked, that's when he finally realized his distant niece was standing right there beside her father's leg.

"Ah.. you see, my cousin.. my work has called for me and I need someone to look after Yuuna-"

"You can't be serious." Chuuya cut in. "It's too dangerous! You know how my line of work is!" he said, rather annoyed with his older cousin. He and Youhei have a relationship of brotherly sibling relation, even though they are just cousins. They care for each other that much to a length they will do anything for each other to keep them safe. But Chuuya didn't like the way his cousin acted like his annoying partner and usually, his cousin has the worst timing of all.

"Nah, I thought of that, and I knew that for these two days, you were off work. That means you can take care of her." Youhei said, smiling cheerily. Chuuya was very irked, but he saw his little niece face again and softened a bit. He remembered the first time he held her on her birth day and he knew he want to protect her from anything, as if she likes a porcelain glass that was very fragile. He thought of her like that, and he care for his young niece so much.

He never like the fact that she was also related to Dazai. Much closer than him if we speak about blood relation, but that didn't stop Chuuya from protecting her. And so far, the only thing he and Dazai can agree on is if the matter concerns Yuuna, then they can tolerate each other.

"Ah.. I see you already accept my request. I'll be gone for 2 days, Yuuki will pick her up in 2 days from now." Youhei said cheerily. He picked up Yuuna and hugged her while saying, "Otousan has to go for a while, okay? Okaasan will pick you up in 2 days from now. Be good for Chuuya Jisan, okay? Good bye, my lovely Yuuna!"

He said that as fast as he gave her to Chuuya's hands and went off as quick as he come. Chuuya and Yuuna was still comprehending about what just happened when Youhei had gone from their sight.

Chuuya recover first and grumbled in annoyance. He was still holding Yuuna in his hands and Yuuna looked at him in confusement. Chuuya's eyes softened at the adorable innocent sight. So he just sighed and carry her inside (with a bag filled with her stuff that Youhei left behind purposely), while saying, "I guess you're staying with me for this 2 days of my day off."

Yuuna blinked but smiled cutely and said, "Then we can play together, Chuuya Jisan! You never play with me before." She stated.

"True." Chuuya said while put her on the sofa softly and grabbed her bag to put it in his room. When he turned back, he was panicked a little when he can't find her, but he immediately felt relieve when he felt a tug on his trousers and saw Yuuna standing there.

"You're scaring me. Don't do that again." He demanded.

Yuuna averted her eyes and mumbled an apology. But she nervously holding a pack of cards that Chuuya used to play when he was younger. He was actually confused about how she found it in the first place, but she tugged on his trousers again while saying, "Can we play this?"

Chuuya kneeled on her eye level and grabbed the card deck gently while saying, "You aren't old enough to play this. Besides, you don't know how to play right?"

Yuuna shooked her head, but her eyes were filled with determination. "Teach me!" her eyes shined excitedly. Chuuya tried to avert his eyes to avoid falling for those eyes, but he finally gave in and sighed.

"Your Otousan is going to kill me if he knows about this."

"Don't worry, Chuuya Jisan, I won't tell Otousan. Promise!" she said cutely while holding up her pinky. Chuuya smiled softly at the sight and linked his pinky with her little one and said, "You better keep that promise." He warned, but his face was smiling softly.

Yuuna smiled cutely and nodded with determination.

Both spent some hours playing with cards. Chuuya even show her some tricks that she can do with the cards, like making it disappear, or change the card with fast skill.

Both of them enjoy each other's company and Chuuya realized even though he can't stand being around other children, he certainly enjoy the time he spent with his niece. He enjoy her company and her behaviour. She wasn't as loud or put a tantrum like other children her age usually do.

Yuuna was also enjoying her uncle's company. Her usual playmate or caretaker besides her parents are the Armed Detective Agency members, whom are Kunikida, Fukuzawa, Ranpo, and Yosano.

Kunikida always correcting her which makes her annoy sometimes. Fukuzawa always teaching her about some things, it's fun and interesting, Yuuna likes him more than her own late grandfather. Ranpo, surprisingly, act mature when dealing with Yuuna, but he still act childish if he plays with her. Yosano usually teach her about human body and basic first aid.

Yuuna enjoyed all of her time she spend with her caretakers, but there are times when she wanted to have a change of pace, like now, enjoying her time with one of her uncles.

"I guess it's time for lunch already." Chuuya muttered, looking at the clock. "What do you want to eat, Yuuna?"

Yuuna hummed and started to think deeply which makes her look so serious. Chuuya can't help but to think she was adorable in that pose. He's certainly grateful to have a niece like Yuuna in his life. Even though it's dangerous for her if he associate with her too much, he won't trade her for anything in the world.

"Instant ramen!" Yuuna decided cheerfully with her hands up. Chuuya was silenced for a while before he started to laugh.

Yuuna didn't like to be laugh at. She pouted and said, "What's funny?"

Chuuya stop laughing but still has his grin when he said, "From all the food choices you can make, you choose instant ramen? That was unusual." He then laughed again a little.

Yuuna still pouted, but she averted her eyes at the floor when she stated, "That's because Okaasan want me to eat healthy.. I never try instant ramen before.. and my friends said it was delicious." She reasoned. From the looks of it, she really want to eat instant ramen.

Chuuya still grinned though. He knew that his sister-in-law is good at making other people healthy but not herself, but even for him.., instant ramen is a very low food. It's cheap and unhealthy, but good in it's taste.

He sighed in a fond exasperation and said, "Fine, we'll have instant ramen for lunch today. But no more than that. Your Okaasan and Otousan will kill me if they know."

Yuuna smiled her brightest smile and nodded, "Yes! I promise!" she hold out her pingky again. Chuuya linked it again with his pingky but muttered, "You should really stop about giving out promises. It could backfired to you someday." But he didn't say it out loud, and Yuuna was too oblivious to even be curious about it.

Chuuya eventually cooked 2 instant ramen for him and his niece's lunch. When they ate, Chuuya fondly watched his niece slurping the instant ramen with such satisfication. Yuuna was too happy to notice this. Instant ramen is so delicious!

Eventually the day wore on, and it's night time already. Yuuna didn't protest when Chuuya picked her up at her second yawn and tucked her in on his bed. Yuuna immediately fell asleep and Chuuya followed soon after by sleeping beside her, holding her tiny hand as an assurance that she's okay beside him. (No kidding. He's always afraid that his niece will get hurt just because he and Dazai are mafias.)

The next morning, Chuuya took her strolling around the town. It was a normal walk, except that in about two hours, Chuuya already lost his little niece, in a busy street.

"Yuuna? Yuuna!" he kept calling, but Yuuna wasn't there and definitely didn't answer.

Meanwhile, Yuuna was walking down the streets she was unfamiliar of. She always have a curiousity as big as an elephant if one might dare say. So walking on the streets alone wasn't enough to make her cry or scared her, even though she's only 3.

She kept walking and walking, until she bumped into a fire hydrant on the street. She didn't look where she was going, and the bump hurt her. Some people on the streets look at her and feel worried, but some tried to hide their laughs. Yuuna was teary eyed and immediately crying from pain.

The cry took attention of some people and Chuuya too. He immediately went to the source of the cry and found Yuuna standing there with bleeding forehead while some women try to comfort her. But Yuuna was stubborn and immediately cried, "I want Chuuya Jisan!" While crying.

Chuuya heard her and saw her. He immediately went near her and tap her shoulder. Yuuna turned around and immediately asking to be carry while holding her hands up.

"Chuuya (hic) Ji..san (hic)" she sniffled and hiccuped. Chuuya softened a bit and carry her up. Other people left them alone and knew that the child was in the right hands.

Chuuya was a bit angry that Yuuna wandered off, but he softened at her crying and immediately checked her wound at her forehead. It bleed a little but it didn't need any stitches.

"We need to tend that wound and clean it up. Come on, let's go home. You have enough fun for today." Chuuya said while carrying Yuuna home. Yuuna sniffled and didn't dare to look at Chuuya's eyes. Chuuya himself didn't want to look at her at the whole way. He need to calm himselfs first before he deal with her. His anger and yelling issues won't help him in that.

When they finally reached home, Chuuya put Yuuna on the couch and searched for his first aid kit to tend her wound. They were both silent when Chuuya treated her wound and cleaned it up. Yuuna didn't like the silence because it makes her nervous, so she broke the ice by asking the obvious.

"Are you mad at me, Jisan?"

Chuuya was a little taken aback by the question. He's mad, yes. But that's not the reason why he's mad. He was mad because he felt awful for letting Yuuna out of his sight in the first place and made herself got hurt. Sure she wandered off. But that's because he let her hands go for just about a minute. He should've know that a minute was enough time for her to wondered off alone.

"No, I'm not mad at you."

"But you are." Yuuna quietly insist.

Chuuya sighed and kneeled in front of her to her level and said, "I'm just worried, Yuuna. You could've got hurt worst. Don't wander off again, okay?"

"Yes, Chuuya Jisan.. I promise." She held out her pingky again. This time, Chuuya linked his pingky again with hers without hesitation and muttered, "You better kept that promise."

The next day is the day Yuuna finally went home. As promised, Yuuki picked her up at Chuuya's apartment and immediately hugged her daughter up after a week not seeing her.

"How is she, Chuuya? And what happened?" Yuuki asked after noticing her daughter's forehead, which the wound was covered with cotton.

Chuuya shrugged. "She bumped her head with a fire hydrant. Got herselfs a wound."

"Hee..." Yuuki pondered while carrying Yuuna in her arms and her bag. Yuuna slightly averted her eyes elsewhere but didn't say anything. "Well, what do you say before we go home, Yuuna?"

Yuuna glanced slightly to her uncle and said, "I'm sorry for being a trouble, Chuuya Jisan, and thank you for letting me stay."

Yuuki and Chuuya noticed that she was saying it with a guilty expression. Yuuki and Chuuya softened at that. Chuuya ruffled Yuuna's hair before saying, "It's all forgiven. Just don't run off and hurt yourselves again, okay?"

"Okay!" Yuuna said, smiling brightly. Yuuki smiled slightly at their interaction. When she put Yuuna down so she can walk by herselfs, Chuuya said to her, "She's just as curious and possibly reckless as you two, huh?"

Yuuki smiled at that and said, "Maybe. Who knows?"

Chuuya shook his head at that. He never understand the way Yuuki act or even his cousin. He just hope that Yuuna can be a little more understandable, though he won't have his hopes up. Afterall, she is their daughter.


	5. The Letters and The Sorrow

**The Letters and The Sorrow**

Present

Yuuna was 5 years old when someone came to her house and said, "Your parents were found dead in the building. Can you come to the police station for a while to verify some things?" The officer said gently.

Yuuna was too shock to comprehend. She was too shocked to see her parents in the coffin. She was too shocked at the funeral. And when the others left her alone at the cemetery to give her some time alone, she realized..

She will never see her parents' faces again. She will never get a hug from them again, or even kisses on her forehead. Her parents will never tuck her in again. And most of all...

She will never meet them again...

The little child, who didn't cry at the news of her parents death, or even at their funeral, finally break down and cry.

Her cry was full of sorrow. Even when the rain comes and goes she still crying. For about 4 days she dropped down in front of her parents' grave and cried. She didn't eat. She drank from the rain drops and her own tears. She become skinny in just those 4 days.

No one come to pick her up in those 4 days. Some say, that she will end up in the orphanage, seeing that the family didn't have any other relatives. Yuuna know this, but she was too sad to even care. She just want to sit there, and hopefully...

Can join her parents soon enough.

At day 5, some people from the orphanage came behind her. Yuuna turned around with her messy face from all the tears and because of the lack of food and drink. She was a mess, and the orphanage people didn't care.

They were only ordered to bring her to the orphanage because she doesn't have any other relatives that can take care of her or even took her in. So they said to her...

"Get yourselfs up together. We need to take you back."

Yuuna was trembling in fear. She knows who those people are and she knows what they do in the orphanage. But she was too weak to move and too sad to even care. She didn't care anymore.

"No.."

"No?" the headmaster of the orphanage said.

"No. Leave me alone." Yuuna said.

"That was not a question, brat. That was an order. Now stop your pathetic looks and come." One of the employee said and tried to grab her arms. But someone, suddenly block their view from the little girl.

That someone is no other than Dazai Osamu. He was smiling rather sadistically and said, "Sorry people. The girl will come and stay with me from now on."

The orphanage people didn't expect this. "Who are you?" the headmaster said.

"I'm Dazai Osamu. Her uncle. If you don't believe me, you can check this letter that just came this morning. It has my sister's or her mother's writing in it. About her will."

The headmaster took the letter from Dazai's hand and read it. He then pulled out another letter that had just came this morning too at the orphanage. It was directed to Yuuna. The headmaster glanced at the hand writing and know that it was the same hand writing.

He handed Dazai the letter back and gave Yuuna the other letter. "You are her caretaker now. The child was handed to you when her parents died. Her mother already took care of the guardian's paper. We will take our leave for now."

The orphanage people left the child and the 19 year old man alone. It's true though. Yuuki seems to be already know that she will die on the mission, so she arranged her will and send it to Dazai and the orphanage, exactly 5 days after her and her husband death.

Yuuna on the other hand, look at the letter and opened it. It says...

 _Dear Yuuna,_

 _If you read this letter, that means I'm already gone. But I will never leave you alone my dear. I will always be in your memory and your heart. I just want to let you know, that your uncle, Dazai Osamu, will be the one who's going to take care of you from now on. Your other uncle, Nakahara Chuuya, might pop in to your life once in a while if he can, but your uncle Dazai, will be the main guardian of you for now. Take care my dear. Please be careful and learn to control your ability. I know you can._

 _I love you my dear daughter._

 _Love, your mother._

 _Yuichi Yuuki._

The letter ends there and Yuuna let out some fresh tears after reading it. Dazai doesn't need to read the letter to know what it says. He already know.

Sometimes he doesn't understand the way his sister thinks. She purposely sent the letter so it will arrive at day 5 after her death to the orphanage and Dazai himself. He knew that she purposely sent the letter to the orphanage so they will meet him and acknowledge him as her legal guardian so the orphanage won't bother them again. _While the purpose for sending him the letter at day 5..._

Yuuna unconsciously yawned in full tiredness and possibly hunger. Dazai carry her up and Yuuna didn't say anything but press her face closer to his chest and fall asleep.

 _Is so that Yuuna can tired herselfs up before Dazai has to take her home_.

Dazai sighed at his sister's predicament and went to Yuichi's house with Yuuna in his arms. Yuuki's letter to him told him that he can use the house until he join the Armed Detective Agency. When he do, he will live at the dorm for the agency member only and he can sell the house to provide some money for Yuuna's needs. Yuuki already calculated the possible payment that Dazai will get after he joined and she knew he will need some more if he's going to raise Yuuna. That's why she let him sell the house after he join the agency.

For now however, both man and the child will have to stay in this house while the money in the house can provide the needs of those two. Dazai can't join the agency yet because he still need another year to stay low to cleanse his dark past.

Dazai was still carying Yuuna to her room with a thought that Yuuna has lost some concerning weight. She was too light even for her age.

He sighed when he put her on her bed and tucked her in before muttering, "What have you done to yourselfs, Yuuna.."

It wasn't a question. Dazai knew why she did that. He too, was devastated when he read the letter and got the news that his sister was dead on a mission with her husband. But he can't drowned himself in the pool of sadness because of few sentences in the letter...

 _Please take care of Yuuna. I know you can. Please keep her safe and train her ability. If my predicament wasn't wrong, someday.. someone will take her away for revenge. I know you wouldn't let that happen, but this person is smart enough to get away from Youhei, and you know how smart Youhei is._

 _I know I'm asking too much, but please take care of Yuuna. She still has a lot to learn and she's still so young. I know you can guide her and you will know eventually what her abilities are._

 _I love you my little brother. I always do, and no one can change that even though I'm already gone when you read this._

 _Love, your Oneesan._

 _Yuichi Yuuki._

As soon as he read, ' _Please take care of Yuuna',_ he immediately ran to the cemetery and just like what he thought, Yuuna was there with the orphanage people.

The first thought Dazai had when he saw Yuuna, was to protect her and take care of her from now on. He will be a proper guardian for her, and he will raise her, just like what his sister wants.

After 2 hours, Yuuna stirred from her sleep and woke up. She sat up slowly and saw Dazai sat near the bed. He looks upset and didn't even notice she woke up. Yuuna was too tired to comprehend everything at the cemetery. Now that she looks and try to process everything, she doesn't know who this man is.

"Who are you, Ojisan?" she asked, drawing Dazai's attention to her.

Dazai can't help but chuckled slightly at the question. He didn't blame her that she doesn't recognize him. He never personally met her before. His last call to her was when she was 3, and the first time they met when she was 4 at the ball incident, she didn't recognize his voice. So Yuuna probably think that he was a stranger that she had met onced before.

"I'm Dazai Osamu. Your uncle." Dazai said.

Yuuna seems confused. She tilted her head and try to think. She then said, "Okaasan said I should do this to prove if you are my uncle."

Dazai wasn't surprised. His sister was protective of her daughter, and so does he. So she probably made some quiz that he needs to answer to prove that he is the real Dazai Osamu, since Yuuna never know his face before.

"What are my abilities?"

Now that's not too hard. Dazai knew both of it. One that she inherit from her mother and the other is hers alone. "You can went into the shadow and you can keep and let out your blades from your sleeves, right?"

Yuuna seems surprised, but she seems a little nervous too. Dazai noticed it and for the first time today, he seems confused. "What's wrong?"

Yuuna fidgeted a little before saying, "Are you sure it's only two, Ojisan?"

Dazai was shocked. She has more than 2 abilities? Well that's surprising. Dazai looked at her closely and noticed a silver whistle that hang around her neck like a necklace and was hidden behind her bow. Dazai immediately knew what that is and was surprised that his niece actually has that ability.

"The name of the ability.., 'Back Home', isn't it? Your mother gave you that whistle so you can use your ability to take you back home. But the ability is only use for emergency because if you blow it, it will take you home and it will drain your energy half to death. Am I wrong?"

Yuuna was glad that the person in front of her is really her uncle, so she said, "Yes, Ojichan. You are Dazai Jichan." She smiled weakly. "Okaasan said only you who know what my abilities are and what the whistle can do to me."

Dazai smiled slightly and said, "That, I do. Anyway, why don't we eat something? You seems to be needing some weight add to your body." He stated.

Yuuna tilted her head, but she immediately know what he meant. She didn't eat for 4 days, that must have been the reason why he said that, and Yuuna knew that she become skinny or thinner than her already little form.

Dazai didn't wait for her answer. He carry her up and brought her to the kitchen. He put her on the stool while he cook something for the both of them.

When he was done, they ate in silence. Yuuna and Dazai thought the same thing, which is about Yuuki. But Dazai thought about something more confusing than ever to him.

His sister was hard to kill or die... just like him.

Afterall... she has the same brain and craftiness he has and the same ability as him, and add another one.

So how come his sister got killed and died while on the mission in the first place?


	6. Back To The Agency

**Back to the Agency**

After Dazai passed his entrance exam to the Armed Detective Agency when he's 20 years old, he moved his belongings and Yuuna's to his dorm (not so much things anyway) and sold the house. Just like what his late sister wants him to do.

On Dazai's first day, he brought Yuuna along to the agency, and right to his guesses, everybody at the agency was surprised to see Yuuna, who was standing there while clutching Dazai's trousers, and was rather looked so tired about something.

No kidding, Yuuna wander off at the night before to get some fresh air. Dazai was quite worried when he didn't find her at the dorm or at her room. (Yes, she has her own little room at Dazai's dorm). But soon find her outside the dorm and playing around to busy herself.

Or rather distracting herself.

Yes it's only been a year after her parents death. With Dazai's help, Yuuna was slowly moving on and live her life as a child as she is. But it still hard for her, especially when she had a nightmare about her parents.

Usually, Dazai will woke up when she started to struggle in her sleep or started sniffling, and he will gently woke her up and comfort her. Yuuna will usually cling on him since she was afraid that he will go away too. But Dazai always promised her that he will always be there for her and besides, he always said that she has 3 uncles, including him, that who always be there for her.

At that, Yuuna's face always frowned in confusion. She only knew she has 2 uncles, Dazai himself and Nakahara Chuuya. She never knew about this 3rd uncle nor she even heard of him. But Yuuna always shrugged it off and just feel lucky that Dazai is staying with her.

Back to the night before, after Dazai found her, he took her home or to their dorm and they slept rather late than Yuuna's usual time to sleep. That's why Yuuna look so tired right now. Dazai on the other hand, was used to it, so he doesn't look sleepy at all. (He is a former mafia executive afterall. He was used to active at night and doing his work).

The Agency was surprised to see Yuuna because they practically knew her. Scratch that, they help raise her or take care of her when Yuuki was gone for a mission. But that ended 2 years ago...

"Yuichi-san's daughter?.." Ranpo said with wide eye, unable to hide his surprise.

"Ah, that reminds me. I do want to ask you people about something." Dazai said, still with his carefree smile. But the current agency people, Ranpo, Kunikida, Yosano, and the President, Fukuzawa, were tensed when Dazai's eyes turned sharp and a little sadistic.

"You people didn't seem to know about Yuichi's death until the news got a hold of it, even though they didn't get much information because the Special Ability Department tried to hide it. But why? Especially since she worked here.."

Dazai's presence turned into a more dangerous one. Yuuna was too sleepy to even notice it, but Fukuzawa, Kunikida, Ranpo, and Yosano noticed it and become more tense.

The presence around the room was uncomfortable and Fukuzawa knew that soon, Yuuna will notice it too and will start asking about it. She is a curious child after all.

Fukuzawa sighed and said to his ward, "Ranpo, why don't you take the child and go somewhere?"

Dazai seemed reluctant at the request. He always a little bit more careful to let go of Yuuna to someone's care after his sister's death, but he eventually let go of Yuuna's hand in his hold and said, "Be good with Ranpo-san for a while, okay Yuuna? I need to talk with the others for a little bit."

Yuuna nodded as an understand and went to Ranpo. She remembered him after all even though it's been 2 years since she last saw him, and besides, Ranpo was the regular person who took care of her when her mother has to go for a mission or a case.

Ranpo seems to missed the child greatly and more than Yuuna do when he embraced her for a while. Yuuna was a little surprised, but didn't protest because he is a father figure for her when her father was in a mission and can't come home for a while.

Ranpo eventually let go of her and hold her hand to lead her outside, "Let's go out, okay?"

Yuuna nodded rather sleepily then went out with Ranpo holding her hand.

The scene on the agency will get to be explain later on another time. For now, let's focus on Ranpo and Yuuna first.

* * *

It's been around 2 years since Ranpo last saw Yuuna, which means the last time he saw her was when Yuuna was 4. After that, well… both Yuuna and Yuuki just vanished from the agency.

Ranpo seemed busy with his own thoughts, but his train of thoughts were abruptly being put on hold when Yuuna, whom was still holding his hand, tightened her hold to get his attention.

"Hm?" Ranpo looked down towards her. Yuuna pointed to a direction and asked, "Can we go to the park? I'm sleepy.."

Ranpo didn't need her to say that to know she was sleepy. He noticed it since she showed up at the agency today and he too noticed the way she tried to stiffle her yawn for the 6th time since they got out from the agency for a walk.

So with that settle in his mind, he carry her up while balancing her weight in his arms and proceed to walk towards the park as she requested.

Yuuna, being a normal child she is, didn't protest. She loves being carry around and Ranpo only act mature when with her alone. In general, he acts rather childish, even though he's 24.

Ranpo carry her to the park and he sat on a bench while Yuuna sat on his lap.

They sat there in silence for a while because Yuuna falls asleep immediately after Ranpo put her on his lap.

She leaned her head on his chest and sat sideways before falling asleep. Ranpo's left arm rest behind her back to held her so she won't fall.

Ranpo missed holding her like this. Maybe his fatherly instinct kick in if he's with her, he just doesn't know (the only thing he was uncertain of). Afterall, he is only 2 years younger than Yuuna's parents.

After around 2 hours of sleep, Yuuna stirred up from her sleep. Yuuna used to sleep in Ranpo's arms when she was younger. Ranpo didn't mind. He even the one who carry her around and held her like she was his own daughter.

He could've thought of her like his own little sister or maybe daughter, who knows? Anywho, Ranpo is very fond of her and Yuuna knew Ranpo care for her like a father would. But she also likes the way Ranpo acts childish too other people.

It makes him look younger than he should and it's also funny in a good way.

Ranpo noticed that she's finally woke up and asked, "Want some ice cream?"

Yuuna nodded and smiled slightly at the mention of ice cream. But when she's about to go down from Ranpo's lap, Ranpo held her middle and carry her up.

Ranpo walked to the ice cream cart while carrying Yuuna in his arms. It seems he doesn't have any intention to let her go soon.

When Ranpo gave her, her ice cream, Yuuna muttered a 'thank you' and they both sat again at the park in a comfortable silence.

When the sky already turn into a dusty purple orange, Ranpo knew that the 'discussion' in the agency probably already over, so it probably the best time for the both of them to go back to the agency now.

Yuuna insist on walking on her own, so Ranpo hold her hand so they both walk side by side back to the agency.

When they both reached the agency and opened the door, both of them can see that the 4 people already done talking and Dazai seemed happy to see Yuuna again.

"Ah, Yuuna. Welcome back! How's your day with your uncle?" Dazai said with his usual cheerful demeanor.

Ranpo stiffened at that but not surprised. He had know the fact since he first saw her and Yuuki walked to the agency. While Yuuna.. seemed to register what Dazai was saying in her head for seconds before exclaiming..

"What?!"

 **A.N : Could've been better maybe? I don't know, anyways it's been a while since I updated this, so I hope you guys enjoy it! See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
